Hide and Seek
by TCGeek
Summary: Of all the times the pair had daydreamed about how they would finally get together, neither Derek nor Angie saw it happening this way. Oneshot DerekxAngie


**Hello!**

The inspiration from this story came from playing with the random crack pairing generator today on the TCSO fan website (In Benihime Gunner's profile - its on the link that says something about a TC fansite "vitals are critical"..) go find it and play!

And, go find me on deviantart, profile name, TCGeek. (its also under my Homepage link in my FF profile). Because of the crack pairing generator, I'm doing a fanfiction contest for anyone who would like to try it - like i said, TCGeek on deviantart, go read my journal.. and participate, dammit!!!

So, a random generation I got was Derek and Angie, the subject, hide and seek. And thus, this fic was spawned.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Derek Stiles and Angie Thompson – Hide and Seek**

It was snowing again in Angeles Bay, fluffy snowflakes pouring incessantly from the black sky. Late one night after work, Derek was driving Angie back to her apartment, as he did many nights they worked together. They had come to be very close during the years they worked together, neither admitting their feelings to one another, though it was blatantly obvious. It was a subject that they were teased about quite frequently, but both were happy right where they were at, spending many nights together, as well as hours at work.

Frequently on their trips home, Derek and Angie would get to talking and find themselves unable to stop, leaving Derek to take detours around Angie's house so that they were able to finish their conversation.

That particular Thursday night, Angie was sharing a story about her and her father, before he had disappeared.

"It was this playground in Germany – it was huge… it had everything, and was right down the street from our house." she mused, pausing as she looked out the window over the sparkling river that she and Derek were currently driving over.

He took her pause as initiative to speak, genuinely wanting to hear the rest of the story. "…I guess you probably spent a lot of time there, huh?"

She giggled. "My parents were always yelling at me to come home, but I never wanted to leave – there was something about it that I just loved… I mean, it was just kind of, my own special place, even though I shared it with a lot of kids, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean…"

Derek had an idea as his car drove past the halfway point of the bridge, smiling to himself to keep it a secret from Angie, who wasn't paying attention to him anyway.

Sighing, Angie held her head in her hand and rested her elbow next to the window, watching as the water in the river sparkled against the city lights, snowflakes still cascading down.

"A lot of times when my dad would have to come get me, he would end up staying and playing with me… Hah, my mom used to get so mad at him when we would finally come home hours later…" she giggled, reminiscing. "But it was always so much fun.."

Derek smiled as he turned off of the bridge and onto a small side street, Angie noticing.

"Where are we?" she asked. "I don't recognize this street…"

"Hmm.. I think I've been here once or twice… don't worry, I'm just driving around, I won't get us lost.." he replied, lying through his teeth. "I'm sorry – keep going…"

"Oh…" she said, trying to remember where she had left off, giggling as she found her place.

"It was really nothing special – he just used to play hide and seek with me a lot, making bets with me.."

Derek chuckled. "Your father made bets with his six year old daughter? I should hope he won…"

"That's the best part!" Angie said, her hands animating her story as she spoke, laughing. "That's why we were there for hours, because he would bet me that if I could find him, that we would keep playing. But if not, then it was time to go home… He was always such an awful hider, that I would find him within a minute or two, and we would have to keep playing…" she said, stopping herself as she giggled out of control.

All Derek could do was shift his eyes between the snowy road and her, chuckling at how cute she was. He made a left turn, careful to slow down as the falling snow dampened the road.

"Sometimes, I would wonder if he did it on purpose…" she wondered aloud, playing with the buttons on her black peacoat, before she began to laugh again. "But if he was doing it on purpose, then he was a really good actor… he would get so mad at his inability to hide.."

Derek chuckled warmly along with her. "It sounds like a fun memory…"

"Yeah… I haven't been back a playground since though…" she said, hanging her head just a bit, to which he noticed.

"…You uh, didn't have anywhere special to be tonight, did you?" he suddenly asked, words nearly fused together with how fast he said it.

She looked at him questioningly. "No. Why?"

"Nothing – I just didn't want to be driving all over God's creation if you had to get home in a rush…" he chuckled, turning onto another side street.

A small wooden blue and white sign caught Angie's eye, positioned in a small village full of Victorian style houses which lined the street that Derek had just turned his car onto.

She thought for a moment silently, before turning to him.

"Northridge?" she asked quietly, to which he cracked a gentle smile. "Isn't that…"

"…where I grew up?" he finished, leaving her to smile. During their many talks, Angie would share a lot about her past, but failed to be able to piece places to her stories, being that she grew up halfway around the world. Though Derek was fairly shut off about his past due to painful memories, Angie always pushed him to take her to see where he grew up, and that night, he finally obliged.

Pointing out various places he used to go as a child, he stopped the car and parallel parked on a street, turning off the engine as he turned to her, her face lit up, but slightly confused.

"Are you okay to go on a walk?" he asked, to which she nodded happily, pulling on her hot pink mittens and buttoning her coat, before hopping out of the car and standing on the sidewalk. Derek walked around the back of his car, tying his charcoal colored scarf around his neck as he stuck his hands in his pockets, the two of them beginning to walk across a large field.

"Where are we?" she asked, to which he chuckled.

"This, is the first place I got grounded."

Eyes wide, she giggled hysterically. "How?!"

"My friends and I were playing kickball one day, and this really mean kid was playing with us… and I kicked a home run and he called it foul, so I threw a hunk of mud in his face… just as my mom was coming out to tell me it was time for dinner."

Angie laughed louder now, trying to mask it with her mittens. "Oh my, Derek… that's awful!"

The two happily chatted back and forth for awhile, before Derek stopped, smiling. She glanced over at him inquisitively, smiling herself.

"Looks like a dead end…" she said, looking at the large line of pine trees in front of them, confused when instead of agreeing with her, he smiled and walked forward.

"Not by a long shot.." he said, pulling back one of the large branches and motioning for her to walk through the small opening. She paused and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but gave in, crouching down and stepping through the opening.

Angie gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth as Derek walked through the opening himself, smiling as he stopped next to her, looking at her expression with great admiration.

"Derek…" she whispered, her mouth in a wide open grin as she looked over at him slowly. He placed a hand on her back and began to walk forward, across the rubber chips of his childhood playground. The two walked through the area in silence, Angie still smiling, her eyes reflecting a state of childlike nostalgia. Suddenly, he stopped again, making her turn to look at him.

"Let's play hide and seek…" he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, Derek… I don't know.. I haven't played in nearly 15 years..." she replied, shivering slightly. Noting this, he removed his fluffy scarf and stepped towards her gently, wrapping it around the base of her neck, and tying it in the front. The wintry air already staining her cheeks a crimson color, Angie was glad that he couldn't see how bad she was blushing as she watched his eyes tie the scarf, white clouds of his hot breath against the air expelling from his mouth.

He still held the scarf as he stood in front of her, faces just inches apart. "How about now?" he asked jokingly, tilting his head a little to the side as he looked at her.

She smiled at his pleas, the warmth of his scarf just the kick she needed. Breathing in the scent of his cologne that was settled into the fabric now around her neck, she nodded, to which he stepped backwards smiling.

"Okay, I'll hide first.." he said. "Look at your watch, let a minute go by, and then come find me!" he said, beginning to walk away as she hid her face into the side of a structure.

"Wait!" he called, walking back over to her, to which she picked up her head.

"…We need a bet."

Angie giggled, the two of them thinking it over for a minute in silence before she snapped.

"I've got it!" she said in a shriek, to which Derek jumped slightly.

"Shoot."

"If I can't find you…" she started, smiling. "I'll give you whatever you want.."

He laughed. "Okay, deal. Now what happens, if you find me?"

Angie paused, shaking slightly as she smiled nervously.

"If I can find you, Derek…" she started, his eyes staring at her with amusement in them as she fiddled with his scarf, before turning up her gorgeous green eyes at him.

"… I get a kiss."

The brown haired surgeon stood before his nurse dumbfounded at what just came out of her mouth, his expression reflecting that of complete shock. Silently, Angie started to wonder if that was a good idea as their eyes remained locked, his mouth slightly open.

Suddenly, a huge smile swept across Derek's face as he nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"Deal." he said, chuckling, to which Angie giggled as well.

"You better go!" she said, checking her watch. "You've got a minute, starting… NOW!"

And with that, Angie covered her face, listening as Derek's footsteps became more and more distant, padding against the rubber chips, until eventually, she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Three, two, one… ready or not, here I come!" she yelled out.

Scanning the playground, she walked slowly, looking all over to see where a grown man would be able to conceal himself. Five minutes later, she was still walking the playground, her options running out. Having looked nearly everywhere, Angie smiled as she closed in on a giant oak tree in the last corner of the area, Derek's tan jacket lying the ground next to it.

"He's got to be behind it…" she whispered to herself, as she walked slowly towards it, trying not to giggle.

"GOTCHA!" she said, whirling around the tree to see it empty on the other side, his jacket crumpled up on the ground.

"Dammit…" she said, leaning her back against the tree and crossing her arms frustratedly. "I've never lost at this game, I'm not going to start now…" she mumbled as she looked across the playground, realizing that she had been beaten.

"Fine – YOU WIN, DEREK!" she called out, looking left and right as he didn't emerge from his hiding place.

"Derek!?" she yelled louder, her voice echoing through the chilly night air. Above her, the leaves rustled gently, the branches moving slightly. Seeing the wind whip through other trees, she brushed the noise above her off as just that, until Derek dropped out of the sky a few feet in front of her, scaring her half to death.

"EEK!" she screamed, jumping backwards as Derek laughed hysterically, hunched over.

She looked up at the giant tree, noticing giant branch of which Derek must've been resting on.

"You were close…" he said, smiling. "…but looks like I win!"

Angie pouted as Derek reached over, pulling on his jacket, continuing to rub the win in her face.

"Okay, I get it… you win… you don't have to kiss me.." she muttered, forcing a giggle to hide her disappointment over the situation. "So, what do you want?" she asked, looking up at him as he walked towards her.

"…To kiss you…" he replied, smiling warmly.

Angie paused, confused. "But, you could've just hidden really poorly and then gotten the same thing!"

"Yeah, I could've…" he said, stepping towards her until he was gently pressing her against the tree. "But I would be able to enjoy kissing you much more if I wasn't so depressed about losing to a girl…" he chuckled.

Angie scoffed, unable to hide her smile as she smacked him gently with her left hand, surprised when his hands caught hers, his right hand pulling off her mitten as his left held her wrist. Passing the glove into his left hand, Derek stuffed it into his pocket as he pressed the palm of his right hand against Angie's left, his fingers wide and extended. They both watched as Derek moved his palm and lined up his fingers against Angie's, chuckling when he noticed how small her hand was compared to his. Smiling warmly at the sight, Angie watched as Derek rotated his palm a little to the right and slowly curled his fingers forward, lacing them with hers. Snowflakes danced through the air as it began to snow again, falling over the two as they stood in silence, looking back and forth between their clasped hands and each other, smiling at the moment.

"You know…" Derek started, looking down as he pulled off her other mitten and grabbed that hand as well, pulling both of her hands into his chest.

"I'm sorry that it took losing at a game of hide and seek to get us to this point…" he laughed, Angie following suit before he suddenly turned serious, his expression visibly nervous as he paused, leaving her wondering what he was going to say.

He picked his head up, looking at her with a soft, loving smile on his face.

"…I'm crazy about you.." he said, so softly, she was surprised she heard it. His hand dropped her left hand and raised up, brushing her snowflake-riddled hair out of her face, smiling at her rosy cheeks and pink nose. She smiled at him, giggling softly, unable to believe the words were finally coming out of his mouth.

"...Are you going to kiss me or what?" she asked, to which he laughed slightly nervously.

Staring into her eyes passionately, Derek leaned forward and closed his eyes, catching her lips so softly that it ran chills down her spine. He held the soft kiss for a brief time before he deepened it, kissing her very slowly, but passionately, as he cradled her head in his hand, his other grasping her hand tightly against his chest.

Against both of their inner wishes, Derek pulled away and rested his forehead against hers, trying desperately not to smile as big as he really wanted to.

"…W-wow.." Angie whispered, to which he chuckled.

"Yeah…" was all he could reply, picking his forehead up off of hers as he smiled at her, unable to believe what had just happened.

Pulling her hands from his, Angie wrapped her arms around his waist on the inside of his jacket, resting her head against his chest as he shakily returned the action.

"Thank you, Derek…" she whispered, picking her head up to look at him.

"For what?" he asked, still grinning as he looked down at her.

Angie smiled.

"For the best round of hide and seek I've ever had."

Standing up onto her tiptoes to reach, Angie planted a sweet kiss on his lips, breaking away in just a second, still eye level with him.

He pulled out of their hug and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen as he searched for something to write on. Finding a business card in his back pocket, he chuckled as he wrote down something on the back.

Angie rose up to try to see what he was writing, but he turned his back to her and told her to wait a second, leaving the two of them to laugh.

In a second, he was finished, and folded up the card, handing the pen and the folded up note to Angie, who took it hesitantly, still laughing.

"What are you…" she asked, stopping as she opened up the card and began to laugh hysterically, Derek following suit.

In the pure childlike spirit, Derek had printed "Will you be my girlfriend?" on the back of the card, also providing two boxes headed Yes and No, for her to answer.

When her giggles subsided, Angie made a check and then scribbled an answer, as Derek tried to see what she was writing.

"Hang on!" she screeched, turning her back to him before she finished, clicking the pen closed and handing him back her answer.

To his delight, the "Yes" box was checked, and next to it was a note that read "I'll only agree and overlook how 2nd grade this is if I get another kiss… :D"

Derek laughed and stuck the note and the pen back into his pocket, taking her hand as he twirled her around once and pulled her into him, planting a passionate kiss on her lips as the two smiled through it.

"I have to admit, I never thought we'd get here…" she started, hugging around his waist as they walked from the playground. "…but I'm glad we did."

Derek kissed the top of her head and smiled, his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Me too."

Suddenly, Angie stopped.

"What is it…?" he asked, still grinning ear to ear as he stepped in front of her.

"…We're not leaving until I win."

Derek sighed, kissing her cheek as she smiled, before she ran off to hide. He couldn't help but watch her walk away, before she turned around and yelled at him to hide his face. Looking down at his watch, Derek counted down until a minute passed, ready to go find his brand new girlfriend.

"…Ready or not, here I come!"

* * *

**Cutely enough, the end half of this is based on a true story between my boyfriend and I. I screamed like HELL when he jumped out of the tree directly above me.. haha. **

Anyway, so yeah. Go visit my DeviantArt and join in on the contest. Basically, you get a pairing from the generator and have to write about it - I pick my favorite, and then I write you a story of your choosing.

GO DO IT! You know you want to :)

See you next time - please review!


End file.
